Family Love
by ReyEleven011
Summary: Sequel to Rebel Love- Rey had just found Luke Skywalker on Ach-To. She had just expected him to come back with her to the Resistance and to train her. But what she got from him was so much more. Rey found a family.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Jedi

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is the sequel you've all been waiting for! Rebel Love was a bi success so I decided to make a sequel to it!_

 _This is not the beta version. Once my beta gives it to me, I'll post it in replacement of this one._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I only own any OCs that may show up in the story._

Rey had just found the famed Luke Skywalker. He didn't look as she expected him to. he looked so old and sad. Rey reached into her bag and pulled out Luke's old lightsaber.

Luke stared at her and the saber. He looked shocked and sad. Neither spoke a word. Then Rey finally spoke.

"You're Luke Skywalker, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Or I was. What's your name, child?" Luke asked.

"Rey," Rey said. She shook the lightsaber in her hand. "I believe this is yours?"

Luke shook his head. "You can keep it. I have my own. I don't believe that is the only reason why you're here," he said.

"The Resistance needs you. General Organa sent me to come and get you. Also, I want to be trained," Rey explained.

Luke sighed. "I can't go back. Not after what happened," he said solemnly. Rey looked confused.

"But you're Luke Skywalker! Your sister misses you! The First Order is becoming more of a threat! They hurt my friend, Finn, and they kidnapped me. They even killed..." Rey couldn't go on. Tears came to her eyes when thinking of that horrible thing.

"I know. I felt his passing," Luke said. Rey could see the tears in his eyes.

"Han was like a father to me. I miss him. Murdered by his own son! Kylo Ren needs to pay!" Rey proclaimed, "Please train me! I want to be a Jedi. If you can't back, then at least then then have a Jedi."

Luke sighed. "I'll think about it. Be patient, Rey," he said. Rey nodded.

"There are two other companions with me. They want to see you again," Rey said. Luke nodded and Rey led him down the hill.

While they were walking, Luke kept on thinking about Rey. His daughter! How could Jyn be able to have a child while they were separated?! There was so much mystery.

"Here we are!" Rey said. In front of them was the Millennium Falcon. There were two figures standing in front of the ship.

"Chewie? R2?" Luke said.

R2-D2 noticed Luke and rolled over to him. He beeped excitedly as he came over.

"Hey old buddy! I missed you too!" Luke said happily. He bent down to pat R2 on the dome. Then R2 zapped Luke in the leg and beeped angrily.

"I'm sorry R2. If I leave again, you'll be with me," Luke promised

"I doubt General Organa will allow you to leave again," Rey muttered. R2 beeped in agreement.

Then Chewbacca ran over and gave Luke a huge hug.

"Hey Chewie! Nice to see you again!" Luke strained since Chewie was hugging him so hard.

Then Chewie let go of Luke. He growled a little bit, like he was telling Luke something.

"I know. I'm so sorry about Han. He was like my brother," Luke responded. Then Chewie moaned and hugged Luke gently. Rey was in tears at the sight of the reunion.

...

Rey was staying in one of the small huts. She pondered about everything. Especially about Luke. She felt a connection to him through the Force. But she didn't know what kind of a connection.

Rey really hoped that Luke would train her. She wanted to learn her newfound abilities and help defeat Kylo Ren. She still couldn't believe that Luke didn't want to return to his sister. Why? Was it because of Kylo killing his New Jedi Order? Did he know her and that's why he was giving her sad looks? Did he know who her family was?

She hoped she'd get answers.

...

Luke was having trouble sleeping. He was also pondering about today. Mostly about Rey. How could she be his daughter? How could he explain it to her? Would she hate him?

He hoped that Rey wouldn't hate him. He didn't really cause her to be alone. He didn't even know why she was left alone. What is her history?

He hoped he'd get answers.

 _A/N: So what do you think? Do you like how it's going?_

 _It's going to be a while until Luke tells Rey the truth. Don't ask me when that'll be. You'll know in time._

 _This story will have my theories for Episode 8 and leaked things that I want to see so badly. If any of you recognize any of the stuff that'll be in here, it'll either be one of the leaks, or flashbacks._

 _I hope you like the story so far! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

_A/N: Hey! I'm back with chapter two of Family Love._

 _Okay so, this story won't be just Luke and Rey. It'll also show what's going on with the Resistance and the First Order. I've decided to do that because there are a bunch of leaks that I like with them that I really want to explore with. So if you get bored of just Luke and Rey, theres your answer right there._

 _It's not going to be this chapter. It'll start next chapter!_

 _I'm done blabbing in now. Let's do this!_

Rey was exploring Ach-To the next day. It amazed her with the beauty of the planet that was everywhere. It was more beautiful than Takodana.

She went down to the edge of the water at the bottom of the island. Rey had never seen so much water in one place. She took off her boots and dipped her bare feet into the water. It felt so relaxing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind her. Rey turned around. It was Luke standing right behind her.

"Yes it is. On Jakku, we only had a water well. It's where we got water from everyday. It's just that this is so much more water and it's so beautiful. So clean too," Rey said, distantly. Luke smiled.

"I grew up on Tatooine. There was no water there, so we had to make some by moisture farming. When I first saw rain, I was just as amazed," Luke said.

Rey was interested in this. Luke Skywalker grew up on Tatooine? She only knew the legend of him as a hero, defeating both Darth Vader and the Emperor.

"You also grew up on a desert planet?" Rey asked.

"Yes I was. I was a moisture farmer on Tatooine with my aunt and uncle. My mother had died when I was born and my father... well... let's just say that he had no idea I existed," Luke said. He looked uncomfortable with the father part.

"I also never knew my parents. I actually think I did one time. The only thing I can remember is a female leaving me on Jakku with Unkar Plutt. I was screaming and crying for the ship to come back that the female went in," Rey said sadly. Bring up that memory made her sad. Especially now knowing that her family will never come back.

"Jyn," Luke thought. "What did you do on Jakku?" he asked.

"I was a scavenger for a living. It was the only way I could get food on that planet. I had to do it ever since I became a teenager. I hardly got any food though. Unkar Plutt wasn't a very nice guy," Rey said.

Luke had heard of this Unkar Plutt from the stories Jyn told him. He was angry that he'd treat his daughter like that. He was glad that she was away from that planet now and no longer alone.

"By the way, have you decided if you will train me or not? I really need to know," Rey asked. Luke sighed. This had been a tough decision for him. But if it would make her happy.

"Okay, I'll train you. But on one condition: you won't fall to the dark side like Kylo Ren did," Luke said. Rey nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry! You won't lose me that easily!" Rey proclaimed.

...

"So from what this Yoda taught you, I'm going to do similar things to that?" Rey tried to confirm. Luke was telling her what training to be a Jedi would involve. He was also telling her a bit about how Yoda had trained him.

"Yes, but I won't make you do handstands or have you carry me on your back for hours and hours. I hated that part of training," Luke reassured.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to hate anything?" Rey said, smirking.

"They can have some exceptions in my book," Luke chuckled. Rey smiled.

"Good, because I'm against that whole no attachments rule. That's a load of crap!" Rey remarked.

Then Luke pulled out a drone and a blindfold and turned on the drone. Then he passed Rey her lightsaber.

"This is to help your deflecting skills. The blindfold is used to test your Force abilities," Luke explained. Rey kept looking at the blindfold.

"But I won't be able to see with the blindfold on!" She said. Luke smirked.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them," Luke said.

Rey took a deep breath and put on the blindfold and ignited her lightsaber. The drone started to move. Rey tried to use the Force to see, but it was really hard. She got shot a few times. But then, she blocked a few of them. Luke smiled.

"Good job! You're better than me when I first started training," Luke remarked. Rey smiled.

"I did kind of already use some Force powers. I read Kylo Ren's mind when he tried reading mine, I manipulated a stormtrooper into letting me go, and I pulled the lightsaber out of the snow when Kylo Ren tried to," Rey admitted.

This was interesting to Luke. No one could be this powerful with no training. He would have to investigate into this, while searching for the answer about Rey being his daughter.

Rey continued to train. She kept on getting better and better.

This is what was happening on Ach-To currently. Training to be a Jedi.

The two Force-Sensitives on the planet couldn't sense it, but the Resistance was in danger.

 _A/N: Rey's training is now starting! Yay!_

 _So I will be including on why Rey is so damn powerful in the Force. It's a little theory of mine that some people might like. Don't know if it'll make sense, but I hope so!_

 _Next chapter, we will take a little trip to the Resistance. I will be including some leaks in it, so spoilers if it turns out to be true! I think it might because it'd be a good subplot._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Funeral

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So now we will be visiting the Resistance base. This was a tough chapter for me to write since I'm still not over Han's death from TFA. I still cry every time I watch that scene! This will be the leak including the funeral for Han._

 _Aw geez!_

* * *

At the Resistance base, a funeral was going on. One for a hero of the Rebellion thirty years ago. Died the day before. His name was Han Solo.

All of his friends were there and the whole Resistance crew. Even Lando Calrissian made an appearance. General Leia Organa was up at the podium preparing to make a speech.

"Poor Han. He shouldn't have died," Poe Dameron said. He was talking with another pilot, Brenna Rini.

"I know. I hate Kylo Ren a lot now! He's a butt head!" Brenna replied. Even though she and Han got into a lot of fights, she cared about him. She was just as upset after hearing about his death from Rey.

Rey was a mystery in Brenna's head. She could sense a powerful Force aura coming off of Rey. She was just as powerful as Luke. She even looked like Jyn Erso! This was very curious. She felt like she even knew Rey from a long time ago, which she knows she didn't. Brenna thought that Rey had something to do with Luke.

"Me too! I'm actually kind of glad that there's no body. That would have made it difficult for General Organa," Poe remarked. All that was there was a gold casket with Han's picture on it.

"Same," a voice said. Poe and Brenna looked in that direction. It was Finn! He was healed!

"Hey buddy! You look better!" Poe said happily.

"They put me in a bacta submersion tank. It healed all of my wounds," Finn explained.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Finn," Brenna said, shaking his hand. Then Leia called for everyone's attention. Everyone sat down on the benches.

"As you all know by now, Han Solo has been killed yesterday. He was killed after the attempt to lower the shields on Starkiller Base. He even helped make an opening in the oscillator so our fighters could blow it up. After that, Kylo Ren killed him," Leia said. Tears were in her eyes when thinking of her lover.

"Han was a hero to us all. He was a big help in the Rebellion when he helped destroy the two Death Stars. He was very brave to do this. He even thought that the Rebellion was just stupid once. But he warmed up to it since he also hated the Empire," Leia went on.

Everyone was saddened at the thought of Han. Brenna was trying to blink away tears and Poe and Finn just looked at the ground.

Leia took a deep breath and continued. "Han was my husband. I loved him so much. I still do! We had a beautiful son together, but we got separated after our son's fall. But then he came back to me. But now, I'll never be able to see him again," Leia choked up. Tears started falling down her face.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Brenna and Finn were the only ones who heard it and knew what it was.

"Leia! Duck!" Brenna shouted.

"Move General!" Finn shouted at the same time. Leia gave them confused looks, but she moved anyway. Then there was a huge explosion!

"Oh my god!" Poe shouted. Finn and Brenna went up to investigate. Right next to the podium was a thermal detonator.

"Someone put this here, ma'am," Finn said, holding it up. Leia put it in her hand.

"We must have a traitor amongst us," Leia said.

"Or a spy," Brenna pointed out, "It doesn't have to be a traitor. Let's make a few assumptions first before drawing one conclusion people!"

...

In the command center, Leia, Finn, Poe, and Brenna were investigating the thermal detonator. They couldn't seem to find any clues as to who put it there.

"Can't seem to get any fingerprints off of it," Poe reported.

"The only thing we know is that someone is trying to assasinate Leia," Brenna said.

"How come YOU get to call her Leia and we have to call her General?" Finn asked.

"Because I've known Leia longer than all of you people alive since we grew up on the same damn planet that blew up!" Brenna said.

Leia rolled her eyes at Brenna's response. Brenna may be in her forties, but that didn't change her attitude. Not even brings a Jedi would change that.

"Okay, we need to find out who would be trying to kill me. Finn, I'm requesting that you go find out who is," Leia said.

Finn nodded. He was excited. It was his first alone mission ever. All the other missions he had been on were with other people.

Suddenly, a beep came in over the console.

"Looks like someone found something!" Poe said. He walked over to the console.

"It's our spy, Aya Tran. She found something on the planet Correlia," Poe reported.

"That's Han's homeworld," Leia said sadly.

Brenna, Poe and Finn looked at her in pity. Leia had the most difficulty getting over Han's death.

"I'll do it ma'am. I'll go find Aya Tran and get the information we need," Finn said.

Leia smiled.

"Thank you."

...

Finn was packing up some supplies in his room. He was packing a blaster, food, and water. Then Poe came into his room with Brenna.

"You sure you can do this alone?" Poe asked.

"Yes Poe. I'll be fine. I will report in as soon as possible once I get to Correlia," Finn promised.

"Well, if you need any help, we got your back," Brenna said.

"Thanks guys," Finn said smiling.

They walked out towards the ship Finn would be taking. As Finn boarded the ship, he waved out to Poe and Brenna. Then the ship took off.

...

Finn was thinking about Rey during the trip. He missed her a lot. He hoped that wherever she was with Luke Skywalker that she was safe.

"Rey, wherever you are, I hope you are alright and that Luke Skywalker is helping you," Finn said.

When he reached Correlia, he began his search for Aya Tran.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 _A/N: There we go! That's the Resistance!_

 _So this came from a leak that I read online. Someone is trying to assasinate Leia and Finn gets sent on a mission to find out who is._

 _Aya Tran is the character that Kelly Marie Tran is playing. Aya was the leaked first name, but the last name I just used Kelly's as a placeholder._

 _I don't know if Correlia is the planet that they shot on Dubrovnik. It's just a little theory of mine that came out of no where. I also thought it'd be cool to see Correlia for the first time since it's Han's homeworld._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Two Questions

_A/N_ : _I'm back with another chapter!_

 _So we are back with Rey and Luke on Ach-To. It'll mostly be them since the story is about them. I will come back to Finn at some point, and also check in with Kylo Ren. I'm planning something for him and some of you may know what it is._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Rey had been meditating for a few hours now. It was another Force lesson Luke was teaching her. Luckily, she didn't have to do handstands.

"You can feel the Force around you. Everywhere. Even in simple objects, such as a rock," Luke was saying.

With his guidance, she lifted rocks with the Force into the air. A dozen at a time! She even lifted R2, who was watching.

"Very good! But you cannot get distracted. That will lose your focus into the Force. Don't let that happen, or you will not succeed," Luke warned.

Suddenly, Chewie started roaring. That caused Rey to lose focus and drop the rocks and R2. She looked at Chewie in frustration.

"Come on Chewie! Don't do that!" She yelled. Chewie just shrugged and roared.

"Well being the distraction clearly worked, now didn't it?" Rey said, standing up. She dusted the dirt off of her pants and put on her vest.

"Can I have a break?" Rey asked.

"Of course," Luke said.

"Good because there's something I want to ask you. Two things," Rey said.

Luke had a feeling of what one of them was.

...

Rey and Luke were in one of the huts. Rey wasn't so sure if Luke knew the answer to the big question and Luke wasn't so sure of what he was going to say. Then Rey took and deep breath and began to talk.

"Okay, question one, were there any survivors that night when Kylo Ren killed your new generation of Jedi?" Rey asked.

Luke looked sad when thinking of that night. "Only one. I don't know where she is now, but she did survive. I don't know how, but she always had a way to get out of bad situations," he said.

"What is her name?" Rey asked.

"Her name is Brenna Rini. She was my very first student and I knew her when I first joined the Rebellion. She assisted in many flight battles and she was pretty powerful in the Force. Brenna was definitely one of a kind," Luke said, smirking at the thought of Brenna. Rey's eyes widened.

"I know her! She's in the Resistance now! I met her before I left. She told me that I was pretty damn powerful in the Force. Also, she told me that she had been through some stuff in her messed up life," Rey said.

"I thought so! Brenna would never go down without a fight. She and Ben were good friends and they always made bets and she mostly won," Luke said. That caused him to think of the bet about him marrying Jyn. Brenna had won that bet and got twenty credits. She even bragged in Ben's face!

"Ben was Kylo Ren before he turned, right?" Rey asked. She had heard Han call Kylo Ben before he was killed.

"Yes he was. Named after Ben Kenobi, or Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke said.

Rey took another deep breath. This was the big question and she hoped Luke knew the answer. "Here's the second question. Do you know who my parents are?" Rey asked.

Luke looked away. Rey gave him a look. "Please! I must know!" She begged.

Luke was in conflict. Should he tell her now? Would she hate him? He thought that he knew the answer about Jyn having Rey, but wasn't so sure if it was correct. If only Jyn could appear as a Force ghost.

"I do know who they are. Your father was a Jedi Knight, which is where you got your abilities from. Your mother was a spy in the Rebellion. Her name was Jyn Erso," he said.

Rey's eyes widened. "Jyn Erso?! The woman who stole the Death Star plans?! A huge leader in the Rebellion?! The daughter of the man who constructed the Death Star?!" She said. Luke nodded.

"She was also a big help in the Resistance. She recruited most of the members. But she was a big target for the First Order because of her love for your father. That caused them to be separated when she was pregnant with you. But she needed to help the Resistance in a battle, so she had to leave you behind on Jakku. I was there in the battle. She was killed by the Knights of Ren. Your father killed them in anger and Jyn died in your father's arms. Because of her death, your father never knew of your existence. Which is why you were alone for so long on Jakku," Luke explained.

Rey had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother was dead. Her father never knew of her existence. That's why Max said that her family was never coming back.

"Who is my-" Rey tried to ask, but was cut off by R2 burying into the hut. He beeped wildly and it took Rey a while to understand what he was saying. Rey's eyes widened as she wiped away her tears.

"Someone's here?" She gasped. She ran outside with Luke and R2 behind her. Rain was pouring down from the sky and there was thunder and lightning. Rey looked into her microbinoculers and saw something. It was a dark shuttle and people were coming out of it. She recognized one of them.

"It's Kylo Ren!"

* * *

 _A/N: bum bum BUM!_

 _Kylo Ren found out two Jedi! What's going to happen?!_

 _So Luke has told Rey about her mother. Who will telling her about Luke being her father? You'll know..._

 _So in the next chapter, we'll be going into how Kylo found them on Ach-To. How will he? You'll know soon enough!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Found

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _We are now taking a trip to the First Order. We will mostly be with Kylo Ren and how he found Luke and Rey. Then in the next chapter, it will be very intense!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Kylo Ren had never felt more humiliated in his life.

After he had killed Han Solo, he had expected to be fully dark. But instead, he felt guilty. Like he had caused greater pain. And he did.

Then he got injured by a Wookie, a traitor, and a strong Force sensitive girl. He felt like he knew this girl, Rey. Is she who he thinks she is? They do have the same name.

Kylo was resting in his quarters while pondering about this. Snoke had been angry at him for his failure. Next time he sees Rey, he'll take her to Snoke so she could be on the Dark Side.

"Kylo Ren? Snoke wants to see you," General Hux said. Kylo rolled his eyes and got up.

He was as nervous as hell.

...

"Kylo Ren, I have news for you," Snoke said. He wasn't a as big as he was in hologram form. More like 7 feet tall.

"What it is Supreme Leader?" Kylo asked.

"You will lead the search for Luke Skywalker and that girl. We know the Resistance found Skywalker and the girl is now with him. All we know is that he is where the first Jedi Temple was," Snoke said.

Kylo got excited. He wanted to be the one to kill his uncle. Just like he killed his father.

"Yes Supreme Leader. I won't fail you again," Kylo proclaimed.

...

What planet was the first Jedi temple on? Kylo had no clue. He only knew so much about the Jedi.

If only he had retrieved the piece of the map first. This wouldn't be hard if he did.

He decided to meditate for a while. He tried to reach out to his uncle and the girl. Obviously, they wouldn't touch back because they probably hated him.

"Where are you?!" He said frustrated. Suddenly, he got a flash of visions. It was an island and two people were on it. Luke and Rey!

Then he remembered something. When he looked into Rey's mind, he saw that she dreamt of something whenever she tried to sleep.

"The island!" He gasped. He quickly got up and went to the holocomputer. He looked up island planets and one came up.

Ach-To.

"I've got you now!"

...

Kylo gathered up his Knights of Ren. They entered his shuttle and Kylo entered in the coordinates.

Then they took off to lightspeed.

Kylo couldn't wait to kill Luke and have Rey as his own. He was so sure now that Rey was his baby cousin that he met 19 years ago. He was sure of it!

When he dropped out of lightspeed, he saw the planet.

...

It was a thunderstorm on the planet. Kylo recognized the island he saw in the vision and landed on it.

"Fellow Knights! We are on the planet that Skywalker has been hiding on! We will kill him, and take the girl to become one of us!" Kylo proclaimed.

The other Knights cheered as they exited the ship. They ignited their lightsabers. Kylo looked up and saw Rey looking at them through microbinoculars. She looked frantic.

Now it was the time for battle.

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah, that's how Kylo found them! Research and visions!_

 _Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side. I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

 _I hope you enjoyed anyways! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So now, Rey and Luke will be battling the Knights of Ren! This is basically a leak I read online. It'll also have a big reveal!_

 _Lets go!_

* * *

Rey and Luke walked down to where the Knights of Ren were. The Knights had their sabers ignited and were waiting for them. They were ready for the battle. It reminded Rey of her vision when she saw them. It was a different planet, but same weather conditions.

Rey was confused of their arrival. How'd they find her? She knows that they want her and they want to kill Luke. She won't let that happen!

"Hello Skywalker. Hello Rey. Nice to see you again," Kylo said.

"Cut the crap Kylo!" Rey said.

"You know that offer is still up. You can join us and we will leave the planet with no harm done," Kylo said.

"Never! I won't join a monster like you!" Rey proclaimed. She and Luke ignited their lightsabers.

"Please, Ben. Come back to the light. You can stop all of this!" Luke pleaded.

"Sorry, uncle. The dark is where I belong," Kylo said.

He charged at Rey and fought her. Luke then looked at the Knights. One of them charged at Luke, but he pushed the Knight into the water.

"Anyone else?" Luke asked. But the Knights attacked anyway. Luke fought them one by one.

...

Rey and Kylo continued to fight. They went up to the top of the island. The rain kept on getting stronger. Rey didn't even have time to be amazed by it.

They went up to the cliff on top of the island. Kylo made Rey hang over the edge. Rey started to pant. If she fell in the water, she would drown!

"I know you're curious as to who your parents are," Kylo said.

"I do know who my mother is! If it wasn't for your arrival, I would know who my father is too!" Rey shouted.

"I knew your parents a long time ago. Your mother, Jyn Erso. She was the worst person ever. I never liked her and I didn't want her marrying my master," Kylo said, scoffing at the name of Jyn Erso.

"My mother was amazing! I may not remember her, but from the stories I've heard, she sounds great!" Rey said, defending her mother.

"Obviously not, considering she left you," Kylo said.

"Wait, my mother married your master? Wasn't your master..." Rey paused. The answer hit her like a boulder as her eyes widened.

"Yes. That man down there is your father," Kylo revealed.

Then Rey started seeing visions. She saw Jyn Erso and a young Luke Skywalker on a beach planet. Luke was proposing to her and they kisssed.

Then she saw Jyn and Luke getting married and the First Order attacking. When she saw Jyn get shot in the arm, she saw Luke getting enraged at it.

Then the scene changed, showing a green planet. She saw Luke, Jyn, Brenna, and other Jedi fighting the First Order. Jyn got injured again, but Luke healed her. Then after the battle, they kissed.

Then she saw the two inside a temple and they had tears in their eyes. Luke was telling Jyn to leave. It broke Rey's heart to see them split up.

Then it changed to Jakku. She saw Jyn leaving her younger self on Hakku with Unkar Plutt. Little Rey was screaming for her to come back and Jyn was upset.

Then it changed to a huge battle. Jyn and Luke were there. They reunited and they kissed. But then they were attacked by the Knight of Ren. They tried to kill Luke, but Jyn intervened, causing her to die.

"Mother no!" Rey yelled. Tears were steaming down her cheeks. Luke was enraged and he killed the Knights. Then Jyn died in his arms.

Then the visions ended. All these emotions overwhelmed Rey. She dropped her lightsaber and fainted, making her fall off the cliff. Kylo was in shock at what just happened.

Luke came up to where they were. When he saw that Rey wasn't there, he became scared.

"Where is she?" He asked Kylo. Kylo pointed over the edge. Luke's eyes widened. Before he could say anything else, Kylo jumped into the water.

Kylo went to where Rey was. Her head was floating above the water while the rest of her body was below the water. Kylo picked her up with the Force and put her on land.

Luke ran to where Rey and Kylo were. Rey was still breathing, luckily, and was starting to wake up.

Rey sat up slowly. She saw Luke standing above her. Tears started streaming down her face as she was reminded of the visions.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" Luke asked, even though he knew the question.

"Are you my father?"

* * *

 _A/N: Rey knows! Kylo broke the ice! What's going to happen?_

 _Luke will have a little more explaining to do. Rey will be a little mad at him, but she'll know that it wasn't his fault that she was on Jakku._

 _But that won't happen next chapter. Next chapter, we'll be back with Finn and his mission._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Information Recieved

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So now in this chapter, we will be back with Finn on Correlia. He will continue his mission to find Aya Tran. A lot of action will happen in this chapter!_

 _Lets go!_

* * *

Finn wandered the streets of Correlia. The whole planet amazed him. The planet had so much people in it. He knew that Rey would also be amazed by it.

He walked into a building. It was a giant casino. There were people in there gambling and drinking. He knew that Aya Tran would be in here.

He looked down at the holo Leia gave him. If he found that person who looked like the holo, it would be her. He searched around a little more. He finally found her. Aya Tran was sitting at a table near the bar. He walked over to her.

"Hi, are you Aya Tran?" Finn asked.

"Who's asking?" Aya asked.

"Uh, my name is Finn. I'm part of the Resistance," Finn said.

"Okay then. Have a seat," Aya said. Finn sat down on the chair across from her. Aya had long black hair in waves. She was wearing a green outfit with specks of purple on it. Finn could also see a blaster on her belt.

"So, from what the reports said, you found something about the General's assasination attempt?" Finn asked.

"Yes I did. I don't know who it is exactly yet, but I do know that there is a traitor among us," Aya responded.

Finn's eyes widened. "That was my suspicion. It's not Poe, right? Or Brenna?" He asked.

"Relax! It's not them. I know that. I just know that it is a female," Aya reassured.

"How do you know this?" Finn asked.

"I saw them in here. She was wearing a helmet, but I heard a voice. It told me that it was female and she had human hands so it's a human. I did manage to get DNA off of her," Aya said, reaching for something. She grabbed a bottle with some hair in it. Finn took it and put it in his bag.

"Take it back to base, and you've got your answer!" Aya said.

Finn smiled. "Thank yo-" he was cut off when he saw something. Stormtroopers were entering the casino. They found them!

"We got to go!" Finn said, grabbing Aya's hand. They ran out of the back door. Then Finn grabbed his comlink.

"Poe! It's Finn! We have some trouble! Bring the Starfleet!" Finn said.

"Okay buddy! We'll be right there!" Poe said.

Finn and Aya ran until they were surrounded. The Stormtroopers had their blasters to their faces.

"Put your hands up!" One of them said. Before Finn could put his hands up, Aya shot the Stormtrooper. Then she shot the rest of them.

"Whoa!" Finn remarked.

Aya then ran towards an alien horse. She climbed on top of it and Finn did too.

"If you see any troops, shoot them!" Aya said.

"Okay!" Finn said.

Aya rode the horse around the city. The Stormtroopers kept on coming and coming. But Finn kept shooting them all down. Then a few minutes later, they saw X-Wings in the sky.

"Poe!"

...

Poe Dameron flew his X-Wing over the skies of Correlia. Brenna flew her X-Wing right next to him and the other pilot she were behind them.

"Shoot down all those troops and those TIE Fighters!" Poe said.

"Yeah! Let's shot down all these suckers!" Brenna shouted.

"Copy that!" Snap Wesley said.

"We're with ya!" Jess Pava said.

The X-Wings flew down and shot all the troops. Then they went to shoot down all the TIE Fighters and the Troop Transports. They were dominating the First Order.

"Aw yeah! We rule!" Brenna shouted.

"Finn? Aya? You two okay?" Poe asked.

"We're fine! Thanks Poe!" Aya said.

"Did you get the information that we needed?" Brenna asked anxiously. She hoped that they had it still.

"We got it! Let's go back to base!"

* * *

 _A/N: Voila! The subplot is getting better!_

 _So there is a traitor among the Resistance. From what Aya said, it's a female that's human. Who is it? You'll find out later!_

 _So in the next chapter, we'll be back with Luke, Rey, and Kylo. There will be lots of family bonding!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Father and Daughter

_A/N: I'm back with another chapter!_

 _So we are back with Rey, Luke and Kylo. Kylo just told Rey the truth and now Luke will have some explaining to do. Also, some family bonding!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"Are you my father?"

Luke had no words to say. He gave Kylo a look, but Kylo just shrugged in response. Luke then took a deep breath and responded.

"Yes Rey. I am your father," Luke said, calmly.

Tears streamed down Rey's cheeks. She stood up and gave Luke a sad look. Then she ran off. Luke watched her go in sadness.

"Well, go talk to her! She needs to know that a parent actually cares for her," Kylo said.

"Jyn did care about her," Luke responded, defending his wife.

"Not enough because she left her," Kylo shot back.

Then Kylo left Luke alone. Luke considered Kylo's words. He really did care about Rey and would do anything for her. He knew that Jyn cared about her too. He needed to prove it to Rey. He ran in the direction that Rey took.

He finally found her in the Millennium Falcon. Rey was sitting in the main hold by the Dejarik table. She had her head on the table and was crying into her arms. Luke sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Rey. It's okay," He said comfortingly.

Rey looked up at him. "Did you love my mother?" She asked.

Luke took a deep breath. This was a very touchy subject. "I did love her. I still do. She was my life. I loved her since the day I met her," he said.

"I saw visions of you and Mother. You really seemed to care about her. You even made her leave out of love," Rey said.

"I did. The First Order kept on attacking us. I knew that we had to be separated in order for her to survive. I just didn't know that she was pregnant," Luke said, looking at the floor.

"That's why I was alone? You never knew of my existence?" Rey asked.

"No I didn't. I wish I did," Luke said, quietly.

Rey took a deep breath. Now she had to ask one sat question. This would be the question that would make her know if her father did care about her.

"I-If you knew of my existence, would you have come for me?" Rey asked.

"I would have torn the galaxy apart to find you," Luke responded.

That was Rey's breaking point. She started sobbing again. Luke pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest. Luke rubbed her back comfortingly and said comforting words.

They were like that for ten minutes. Then Rey pulled away and wiped her tears away. Luke stroked her hair.

"I love you Rey," he said.

"I love you too Father," Rey responded.

...

Rey and Luke walked back outside. Kylo was waiting for them in one of the huts. When they walked into the hut, he took a deep breath.

"So, you guys going to kill me? Turn me in?" Kylo asked.

"You're going to be staying here for a few days. Then we go back to the Resistance. Your mother will deal with you," Luke explained.

Kylo's eyes widened. "Oh god. My mother is going to kill me!" Kylo said, putting his head into his hands.

"She better," Rey muttered under her breath. She still hated Kylo, even though he was her cousin. She would never forgive him for killing Han.

"You won't be using your lightsaber, and we won't allow you to use the Force at all. That way you won't communicate with Snoke," Rey continued.

Kylo groaned. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do while you guys are training?" Kylo complained.

Luke and Rey smirked at each other. Then they turned to Kylo.

"You'll be our maid," Rey said.

"WHAT?!" Kylo yelled.

"Kidding! You are just going to watch," Rey said.

"You really need to take a joke sometimes Ben," Luke said.

"IT'S KYLO REN!"

* * *

 _A/N: Now Rey knows the full truth! Yay!_

 _So in a few more chapters, Rey, Luke, and Kylo will return to the Resistance. It'll be right after they find out who the traitor is._

 _Also, there will be another explanation as to why Rey is so damn powerful in the Force!_

 _Bext chapter, there will never more training! Also some Kylo complaining, since he's emo._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Conversation Between Cousins

_A/N: I'm baaack!_

 _So, this will be a chapter with training. Kylo will be acting very emo and annoying too. Gee, I wonder where he gets that from? Cough, Anakin, cough._

 _So let's do this!_

* * *

Rey and Luke were sparring near the cliff. Kylo was sitting near the gravestone with a bored expression. Then he caught a glance at what the gravestone said:

"RIP the ones I love"

Kylo scoffed at what it said. "Really? A gravestone for random people?" He said.

Rey and Luke turned off their sabers and glared at Kylo. "You are on there you know," Luke said.

"What? But I'm right in front of you!" Kylo said, confused.

"I meant Ben Solo. You are Kylo Ren," Luke said.

Kylo rolled his eyes and groaned. "Of course. You only care about Ben Solo. Oh wait! No you don't! You never cared about him! That's why he left! I'm all that remains!" Kylo yelled. Then he walked away from them.

Rey was confused about the whole conversation. "What was that all about, Father?" She asked.

"The reason why Kylo turned was because he felt that his family didn't care about him. Snoke made him believe that whole thing. Leia, Han, and I did care about him. We cared about his safety. I tried to do everything I could to stop his temptations, but it was too late," Luke explained.

"What about Mother?" Rey asked.

"He never got along that well with her. That's why he didn't want us to get married. He didn't want her as an aunt. He also didn't like her because she made him the ring bearer," Luke said, almost laughing.

Rey snorted. The picture of Kylo walking down the aisle with a pillow holding rings was too funny. She wished she was there to see it.

"Why don't I go talk to him?" Rey suggested.

"Okay. But be careful," Luke said.

"I can take care of myself Father. Especially around him," Rey said, walking off.

She went in the direction Kylo went in. He was acting really annoying lately ever since he was punished. She really hoped that when they went back to the base that Leia would do something.

She finally found him in one of the huts. Kylo was sitting on the bed and was sulking. Rey rolled her eyes at his position. When he saw her, he groaned.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kylo complained.

"You do realize that no one will leave you alone at the Resistance, right?" Rey reminded him.

"Right. My mom will be making a hissy fit over me," Kylo said.

"Listen, just because we are cousins doesn't mean that I'm going to join you. That's why you came here. To manipulate me and kill my father," Rey said, "Also, I don't have to like you. I will never forgive you for what you have done to Han. He was your father! How could you?!"

Kylo sighed, not in annoyance this time. "I thought it would make me be more on the dark side. I wanted to get the light out of me. But instead of darkness, I felt guilt. Sadness. Just because I killed him, I felt guilty about it when Snoke said I'd embrace the darkness," he explained.

"Why can't you just let go of the darkness instead?" Rey asked.

"Because I like the dark side. It feels better than the light. Besides, no one on the light cares about me," Kylo said, folding his arms.

"Your family does care about you," Rey said reassuringly.

"No they don't! If they did, they wouldn't have sent me away! They were afraid of me! Luke tried to make me weak so he could gain power! Han never cared about me. He didn't even care that I was sent away. Leia didn't care either. If she did, she wouldn't have sent me away! She could have trained me herself!" Kylo yelled.

"You know that's just a lot of bull that Snoke put in your head. They do care about you. Aunt Leia couldn't train you since she is no Jedi. They sent you away for your own good. They didn't expect you to be a Jedi. They just wanted to help you control your abilities," Rey said.

Kylo contemplated Rey's words. What if she was telling the truth? What if what Snoke told him was all lies? Did his parents and uncle care about him? The silence lingered on between the cousins. Then Rey broke the silence.

"Think about it," Rey said, standing up. She left the hut and left Kylo to his thoughts.

Should he come back to the light or stay on the dark path?

* * *

 _A/N: Kylo is thinking about coming back to the light! Yay!_

 _Truthfully, I want Kylo coming back in Episode 8. Then he can help take down Snoke once and for all! Is that happening Rian Johnson?_

 _Next chapter, we'll be back with the Resistance. We will find out who the traitor is! If you don't know who this person is (which I doubt) look it up._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Don't be shy about reviewing! But seriously, can I just get one or more? I'd like to know your input on the story. Don't be shy! I don't bite!_


	10. Chapter 10: Traitor Revealed?

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So now, we will find out who the traitor is in this chapter! You guys probably know this person. She was shown on screen a few times._

 _But, it won't be as it seems..._

 _Lets go!_

* * *

Finn, Poe, Aya, and Brenna made it back to the Resistance base. They ran into the control room and looked for Leia. When they found her, Finn held up the DNA. Leia smiled and put it into the analyzer.

"Its going to take a while to analyze the DNA. I'll call you once it's analyzed," Leia said.

"Yes ma'am," Finn replied.

"Want to practice targets?" Brenna asked.

"Yes!" Aya agreed. They ran out to the target shooting area.

They started practicing targets. Poe and Brenna were up first. They both shot every single target.

"Why don't you just use your lightsaber?" Poe asked.

"Because I don't want to draw attention! Duh!" Brenna replied.

"Isn't your blaster also part lightsaber?" Aya asked.

"Shush! What if the traitor is in this room?! I don't want to be exposed as a secret Jedi!" Brenna whispered.

"Seems legit," Finn said.

After a few more minutes, Poe's comlink buzzed. It was Leia reporting to them.

"Poe! We analyzed the DNA! You won't believe who it was!" Leia said.

"Who?" Poe asked.

"Come here and I'll tell you!" Leia replied.

The four of them ran to the control room. They saw a group of people standing by the analyzer. They looked very shocked.

"Who was it General?" Finn asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Leia asked.

"Yes! Tell us Leia!" Brenna said.

Leia took a deep breath. "It was... Jessika Pava."

Everyone's eyes widened. Especially Poe's since everyone knew he liked Jess. They all turned to Jess, who turned a pale white.

"I..I..." Jess stuttered.

"Why did you try to assasinate the General?" Poe asked, still in shock.

Jess shook her head. "I didn't mean to! I would never have!" She replied.

"Then why is there a piece of DNA leading to you?" Leia asked calmly.

"I remember that I bumped into someone. I didn't know who it was though. I had never seen him around the base. He mind controlled me, telling me to try to assanitate the General using the thermal detonator. Then he told me to meet him on Correlia to tell him the reports. Then after I talked with him, I snapped out of it," Jess explained.

"Is she telling the truth?" Admiral Statura asked.

"She is. I can sense it. All we know now is that we have a spy. The mind controlling part tells me that this man is a Force Sensitive. Possibly a Sith," Brenna said.

Everone gasped. "How is this possible?! The Sith are gone! Kylo Ren and Snoke aren't Sith!" Lieutenant Kaydel Connix wondered.

"This is not a trap!" Admiral Ackbar said.

"We are so screwed," Aya said.

"Listen! I know that things seem bad now. But we have hope, don't we? This Resistance was built on hope!" Someone said.

Everyone turned to look at this person. No one could see this person's face because there was a mask, but they knew it was a woman due to her voice.

"Isn't Luke going to come back? He can help us. Along with Rey since she is strong in the Force. We need to remain strong!" The woman continued.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

The woman hesitated. "You cannot know my identity now. It's to risky," she said.

Leia felt like she knew this person. She obviously didn't know who it was due to the mask. But she sensed some familiarity in this woman.

Suddenly, there was a beep on Leia's comlink. Leia fracked into her belt and pulled out her comlink.

"Hello?" She said.

"General Organa? It's Rey," a voice said.

"Rey?!" The whole room gasped.

This was a sign that Rey was coming back with Luke!

"Rey! What is it?" Leia asked.

"We are heading back now. We found Luke and we are bringing him home," Rey said.

Everyone cheered. "Great! I knew you could do it Rey!" Leia said happily. Finally her brother was coming back home!

"Also, we are bringing back a little surprise. Don't be mad though," Rey said cautiously.

"Okay. Well, we will see you soon," Leia said, turning off the comlink.

Everyone cheered and ran outside the base. They ran to where they knew the Falcon was going to land. They couldn't wait to see Luke again.

Especialy the mysterious woman.

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! Luke and Rey are coming home! Yay!_

 _Man, I love giving you guys mysteries since I just gave you two of them in this chapter! Who is that man who mind controlled Jess Pava? Who is that mysterious woman? Theorize everyone!_

 _Tell me your theory in a review. Once I get to the chapter where it's revealed, I'll announce who got it right._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review and theorize!_


	11. Chapter 11: Back at Home

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _So, only one of you guessed one of the mysteries. Don't be shy! Just tell me who you think the mysterious woman is and who mind controlled Jess! I'll give you a hint for the second one, it was a part of a leak in a YouTube video from this guy named Mike Zeroh. Watch his videos and try to figure it out._

 _Im not giving you a hint for the woman because I could just give it away. I don't want to do that!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It was the next day on Ach-To. Rey had just finished talking with Leia over the comlink. She couldn't wait to go back. Hopefully Finn was awake.

Rey was packing up her stuff when Luke walked into her hut. He was already packed up.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Almost. Just getting my staff packed up," Rey said. Then she put her staff away and stood up.

"Is Kylo ready?" She asked.

"He had no luggage other than his lightsaber. I have that with me right now," Luke explained.

"Okay then," Rey said. The two walked out if the hit and headed towards the Falcon. R2, Chewie, and Kylo were waiting for them. Chewie kept on glaring at Kylo, who was handcuffed, and roaring at him.

Then Chewie saw Rey and Luke and boarded the Falcon. R2 and Kylo followed. Then Luke and Rey boarded. Rey sat down in the pilot's seat and Chewie sat next to her. Luke sat behind Rey and R2 and Kylo was in the main hold.

Then Rey took off and made the jump to lightspeed.

...

 _"Hello. Recognize me?" the soldier asked._

 _Luke's eyes went wide at the sound of her voice. In the background, Leia smiled. She knew who it was. Han and Chewie also knew who it was because Leia told them. Luke was still speechless. Then the soldier took off her helmet, revealing…_

 _"JYN!" Luke shouted._

 _Jyn smirked. "Yeah. Who'd you think it was?" she said._

 _Luke dropped his lightsaber and Jyn dropped her blaster. They hugged as tight as they could._

 _"Oh, Jyn. I missed you so much," Luke sighed._

 _"I missed you too, Luke," Jyn said. Tears were in both of their eyes. They were finally reunited. Then they kissed each other. Leia had tears in her eyes, Han gave a watery smile. Chewie roared softly, Ben and Brenna both went aww._

 _The kiss broke apart when a laser blast shot near Luke's head! They quickly ducked and grabbed their weapons. Then Jyn shot the trooper who shot the laser._

 _They all ducked behind a pillar that fell down. They kept shooting the troops down. When it was clear, they started to make a run ahead. But they were stopped in their path by red lightsabers._

 _"Well, great! How many times are you guys going to show up?" Brenna exclaimed._

 _"Hello, Jeru. How's your second prosthetic hand?" Luke asked._

 _No one could see it, but Jeru glared underneath his helmet._

 _"Gee, I'm so offended right now," Jeru said._

 _All the Knights used the Force to push the weapons out of Luke, Jyn, Leia, Han, Chewie, Ben, and Brenna's hands._

 _"I have a bad feeling about this," Han said._

 _"Now, tonight, we will finally kill all of you. One at a time, of course. Starting with the son of the Chosen One," Jeru said._

 _Then he raised his hand and restrained Luke! He struggled to get free as Jeru got out his saber._

 _Jyn watched him. She had to do something! She needed to save Luke! Even though it would break her promise to Rey, she needed to do it._

 _Right as Jeru ignited his saber, Jyn ran in front of the restrained Luke. Then when the lightsaber started plunging forward, it went through Jyn! Luke's faces turned from worried to shock._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed. Jyn fell to the ground. Luke the turned to Jeru, his anger freeing himself from his restraining. Luke used the Force to grab his lightsaber and cut of Jeru's head! Then he killed all the other Knights. Everyone looked at him in shock. Even Jyn, who was slowly dying. Everyone could swear that they saw Luke's eyes turn yellow and red. Then Luke ran to Jyn._

 _Blood was coming out of Jyn's chest. Her skin looked pale and her eyes were close to looking blank. Luke knelt down beside Jyn and picked up her body._

 _"Jyn, no! Please!" Luke said. Tears were falling down his face._

 _"I'm sorry Luke. I couldn't let you die," Jyn said weakly._

 _"Neither could you! Why?" Luke said, voice cracking._

 _"I… I…" Jyn struggled to say._

 _Everyone was watching with sadness. Tears were coming out of Leia's eyes while Han was holding her tight. Chewie roared solemnly, Brenna was crying a bit too, and Ben was just in shock._

 _"You… what? Jyn, stay with me!" Luke begged._

 _"I love you," Jyn whispered._

 _The tears on Luke's face came down faster. "I love you too," he croaked._

 _"Don't forget that, Luke. Ever. There's also something else," Jyn struggled to say. Her eyes started to close._

 _Luke shook her to try to keep her a wake. "What? Jyn, what is it?" Luke said._

 _But Jyn's eyes went shut and her body became limp. She released one more breath, but would never inhale again._

 _Jyn was dead_.

...

Rey woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep in the main hold. They would arrive at D'Qar. Rey had fallen asleep after playing a Dejarik game.

She had been having this dream for a while now. It's been happening since she found out about her parents. Rey hated seeing that vision again and again. She always wondered what it would be like if her mother never died.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked, sitting down next to Rey.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Then how come you look so glum?" Luke asked.

Rey sighed. She couldn't hide this forever. "I had a dream about seeing Mother dying. It keeps on happening and I hate seeing it!" She explained.

Luke felt awful for Rey. "I'm really sorry about that. I wish I could do something," he said.

"How do these visions stop?" Rey asked.

"They can't. It is a curse of being a Jedi. Sometimes you'll have good dreams. Others you'll have nightmares. But you can't be afraid of them. That's what happened with my father," Luke explained.

Rey sighed. "Your father was Darth Vader, wasn't he?" She said.

Luke looked surprised. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"Kylo. He won't shut up about him at all," Rey said.

"Of course," Luke groaned.

...

"We're coming in on D'Qar!" Rey yelled. She pulled out of lightspeed and went closer to D'Qar.

"I hope Leia won't kill me," Luke said.

"Who knows?" Rey said.

She flew in closer at the planet. She saw a group of people waiting by the landing platform. She grew more excited. She landed the Falcon in the landing platform and everyone cheered.

Chewie and R2 came out first. Then Rey came out with Luke behind her. Everyone cheered when Luke came out. Leia came up to them and walked up to her brother.

"Luke," she gasped, tears coming in her eyes.

"Leia," Luke whispered.

They walked closer to each other. Then Leia hugged Luke tightly.

"I missed you so much," Leia said.

"I missed you too. I promise that I'll never leave again," Luke promised.

Everyone cheered at the Skywalker twins reuniting. Then they separated and Leia went to greet Rey and Chewie. Then Rey walked away, looking for someone. Then she saw him.

"FINN!" She shouted.

"REY!" Finn shouted back.

They ran to each other and hugged tightly. "You're okay! You're alive!" Rey said, happily.

"You're okay too! When they told me about you and Kylo dueling, I feared the worst," Finn said.

"Im fine. We have a lot of catching up to do," Rey said, as she took Finn's hand and led him away.

Luke reunited with the rest of his friends. But then, someone in a mask walked up to him. It was the mysterious woman.

"Hello there, Luke," she said.

"Uh, hi there. Do I know you?" Luke said.

"Don't you remember me?" The woman asked.

"How can I if you have a mask on?" Luke said.

Then the woman took off her mask. When it revealed her face, Luke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"No, it can't be!"

* * *

 _A/N: Dun dun DUN! Well, Luke knows who the woman is!_

 _Who is this woman?!_

 _Guess in a review! Whoever gets that mystery right will get a sneak peak of the chapter after the next one!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited at Last

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _So, now it will be revealed who the mysterious woman is! You'll love it!_

 _So, here we go!_

* * *

"No, it can't be!"

"What Luke? Don't you recognize your own wife?" The woman said, smirking.

"Jyn, you're alive!" Luke whispered.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be standing right in front of you," Jyn remarked.

Jyn looked older than the last time Luke saw her. Her brown hair was stroked with grey and she had a few wrinkles on her face. But to Luke, she still looked beautiful.

"H-How is this possible! You died in my arms!" Luke asked.

"Well, before the battle, I went to Kamino to clone myself. I knew I was going to die in the battle and I didn't want that. I sent that clone to the battle. The clone was the one who died," Jyn explained.

"But, I was trapped on the stupid planet, with no way to get off. So I stayed there for eight years. But then, the First Order captured me. They told me of your disappearance and that they were using me as bait to get to you. Of course, you never showed up. I escaped though, and found the Resistance," she continued.

"That... makes a lot of sense," Luke said.

The couple just kept on standing there. It was a pretty awkward moment and neither of them knew what to do.

But then, Luke reached in and kissed Jyn. She kissed him back and they wrapped there arms around each other. They were like that for a long time.

Then Jyn pulled away. "Where's Rey?"

"She's around here somewhere. Let's go look for her," Luke said. The woman walked off together.

"You know, you need to shave that beard. It doesn't feel good when we kiss."

...

"Hold up, WHAT?!" Finn yelled.

Rey was telling Finn everything that happened. She was just telling him that Luke was her father. It definitely shocked Finn and made him freak out.

"I know. That's how I felt when he told me," Rey said, grinning.

"So, that means Kylo Ren is your COUSIN?!" Finn yelled. Rey rolled her eyes at that.

"That's the only thing about my family I don't like. He's the worst person ever!" She said.

"Thay doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you have a father that loves you. I really missed you Rey," Finn reassured.

"I missed you too, Finn," Rey said.

Both of them started to lean into each other. Then they kissed each other. Then after a few minutes, Rey pulled away.

"What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means we love each other," Finn said.

"I've never loved someone this way before. But it feels amazing!" Rey said, smiling.

Then they kissed again. Rey wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were like that until the door opened.

The door revealed Luke and a woman Rey and Finn didn't recognize. Rey turned a bright red when she saw her father.

"Hey, Father!" She said, embarrassed.

"What were you two doing in here?" Luke asked.

"Uh, I was telling Finn about everything that happened recently," Rey explained. Finn then stood up.

"Its an honor to meet you Master Skywalker," Finn said, holding out his hand. Luke took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Finn. Rey's been telling me a little about you," Luke said. Then they released their hands,

"Father, who is this?" Rey asked.

Jyn walked up to Rey. She finally saw her daughter as an adult and she looked so beautiful. Jyn was in tears at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh Rey. You've grown up so much," Jyn gasped.

"What... wait. You feel familiar," Rey said, curiously.

"Of course I'm familiar to you. We knew each other fourteen years ago," Jyn said.

Rey thought about what she said. Then her eyes widened as she realized the answer.

"M-Mother?!" Rey gasped, "But you're dead!"

"Turns out in alive! I'm so sorry that I never came back. I faked my death and was trapped on a planet. Then captured and then I came here," Jyn apologized.

Rey smiled and wiped the tears in her eyes. She didn't care. Her mother was alive and that's all that matters now. She wrapped her mother in a hug.

"It's okay mother. You're alive and that's all that matters," Rey said.

"You don't know how much it feels to hear you say that!" Jyn said, smiling. Rey laughed and continued hugging her mother.

Then Luke joined in the Skywalker family was reunited. Then they looked a thing Finn, who was standing there looking awkward.

"Come on in here!" Jyn said, smirking.

Finn shrugged and joined in on the group hug. They continued to hug for hours.

Rey had finally found the family she was waiting for.

* * *

 _A/N: JYN IS ALIVE! YAY!_

 _I had originally planned to not have her live, but then I thought, why not? This is in the SkyRogue universe anyway._

 _So for those of you, which is only TWO of you, guessed it right! So you, TWO of you, get the sneak peak! I give it to you once I'm finished writing it._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: A New Mission

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So since hardly any of you tried to guess who the woman, revealed to be Jyn, is, I'm giving you another chance. Try to guess who the man is. And don't just say what he is. Say who he is._

 _Whoever gets that right gets a sneak peak of the chapter after it's revealed!_

 _Also, this story is going to be over soon. If you want, I can make my version of what I think Episode 9 to be in a separate story in this universe! I'll be glad to write it if you want me to!_

 _Im done blabbing now. Here we go!_

* * *

After the reunion, Rey, Finn, and Jyn went back to the main hangar. They could see that everyone was staring at Kylo Ren in fear. Leia tried to reassure them that Kylo won't do any harm to them while he's in handcuffs, but it wasn't working.

Rey rolled her eyes at the scene. She thought the Resistance had nothing to fear. Also that they wanted to take down Kylo. This was just nonsense.

Then Leia noticed the three and walked over. "Where's Luke?" She asked.

"Father is shaving right now. He's also giving himself a haircut," Rey explained.

Leia nodded. "Okay. And yes, Luke told me that you are his daughter. What a strange story! Also, thank the Force Luke is shaving!" She responded.

"Yeah. It looks awful. He looks like a hobo!" Brenna said, who was coming over.

"I know. Kissing him is so uncomfortable with that stupid beard," Jyn said.

"Wait, hold up! Kiss him?!" Brenna yelled, confused.

Jyn gave her a confused look. "What, just because I'm older, you don't know who the kriff I am?" She asked.

"None if us know what you look like! You are wearing the mask!" Brenna reminded Jyn.

"Oh, right," Jyn said, taking off the mask. Leia and Brenna's eyes widened when they saw her face.

"HOLY KRIFF! Jyn freaking Erso?!" Brenna yelled.

"How is this possible?" Leia said.

"Long story," Jyn said.

"Trust me, it's confusing at the start," Rey said.

"But after a while, you'll understand it. It's weird and strange," Finn said.

Then Luke walked in the hangar. He was clean shaven and his hair was shorter. He looked much better than he did before.

"There we go, you look much better!" Jyn remarked.

"Thanks. I think I look better too," Luke said.

Jyn chuckled and kissed him. Rey, Finn, Leia, and Brenna all had embarrassed looks and they walked away.

...

After a while, Leia was able to bring order in the main hangar. Everyone finally stopped staring at Kylo in fear.

"So now that Luke Skywalker is back home, we have more hope to beat the First Order!" Leia proclaimed. Everyone cheered at that.

"Also, now that we have Kylo Ren here with us, he may be able to tell us about what we have learned recently," she continued.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"Jessika Pava has been mind controlled to assasinate me. Do you know who could have done it? Brenna Rini here thinks it's a Sith Lord," Leia asked.

Kylo's eyes widened at that statement. He looked over at Brenna in shock. She just shrugged at him. Then Kylo turned to his mother.

"I never knew that there was a Sith Lord! My Knights of Ren never learned the mind control power and neither have I. If there is a Sith Lord, we are in trouble," Kylo informed, "Also, Snoke must have lied to me!"

Everyone talked amongst themselves. This was very surprising that Kylo didn't know if there was a Sith. Any yet he was on top of everyone in the whole entire First Order!

Then, Kylo caught sight of Jyn across the room. His eyes widened at the sight of his aunt. He thought that she was dead. He thought it wasn't good riddance to her! But somehow, she survived a lightsaber stab. Did Han...? No, he fell off the bridge.

Jyn was glaring at Kylo. She was angry at him for ruining life and starting a new war. She always tried to get along with him, but it never worked. And now, he thinks he is just like Darth Vader. Or really, a bargain bin Vader.

"How is she alive?!" Kylo yelled, pointing across the rom.

Everyone looked in the direction Kylo was pointing at. They all gasped in shock at the sight of Jyn. Jyn rolled her eyes. She really wished that all of this stuff would stop.

"What the kriff?"

"Isn't she dead?"

"She always had her ways."

"How the kriff is she alive?!"

"Was she that woman in the mask?"

Everyone was muttering that stuff. It got annoying to Jyn very fast.

"Hey, shut up okay? I'm alive! Okay! Same thing happened with Anakin Skywalker!" Jyn said.

"What?" Kaydel said.

"Bad timing, Jyn," Luke whispered.

"Awkward!" Both Brenna and Ben said. Then they looked at one another. This was just like the awkward brunch that made Luke and Jyn fall in love.

"Wow. We really are in sinc!" Brenna remarked.

"Shut up!" Kylo said. Everyone laughed at Brenna's comment. This made Kylo turn red on embarrassment.

"Anyway," Leia said, still laughing a little, "we'll send in a team to spy on the First Order and find out who the Sith Lord is. Any volunteers?"

Finn immediantly raised his hand. "I know the First Order. I can do it," he said. Leia nodded at him and asked for more volunteers.

Poe, Brenna, Rey, and Jyn volunteered. Poe wanted to go because he liked these kind of missions. Rey because she waned to help Finn and was good at sneaking around. Brenna because she said she would die if she didn't, and Jyn because she liked suicide missions ever since the Death Star mission.

"Luke, why aren't you going?" Jyn asked.

"I think I need to stay here. Someone needs to help Leia control Ben," Luke explained.

"MY NAME ISNT BEN! OH MY GOD!" Kylo yelled. Everybody rolled their eyes at his response.

"Okay then. We've got a team ready! They will leave on the morning," Leia said. Everyone cheered.

This was just another step to take down the First Order.

* * *

 _A/N: Well then! A new mission!_

 _So now, it will be a spy mission. And if you guys want me doing another sequel, I'll leave it on a cliffhanger! Or I'll just end it right there._

 _Either way!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14: Spying Time

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, I'm going to go see Rogue One tonight! I'm making this a quick update so I can see it on time. Pray that Jyn survives! No spoilers though! I already know a lot since I watched the international trailer._

 _I am so excited! Holy shit!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Rey, Jyn, Finn, Poe, and Brenna boarded their ship. They were leaving to go on their spy mission. Leia had a stolen cargo shuttle in one of the ship hangers so they were taking that.

The group was a little nervous. What if the First Order could be expecting them? What if they got caught? What if Kylo sent a message to them to expect the team? Anything could happen!

"Be careful, Jyn. And don't clone yourself this time!" Luke said.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. I'll report in as soon as we get there," Jyn reassured.

Luke smiled and kissed her goodbye. Then Jyn kissed him on the cheek and left. Luke hoped that she would live.

Jyn boarded the shuttle and sat in the seat behind Rey. Rey was piloting the ship and Poe was helping her. Finn sat next to Jyn and Brenna sat next to Finn. Then Rey took off.

Leia and Luke waved as they left. "I hope they'll be okay," Luke said, worriedly.

"They'll be fine Luke! Jyn can overcome anything and if Rey has her mother's spirit, she can too," Leia reassured.

"You were worried for me when I left to face Vader," Luke reminded his sister.

"That was different!" Leia snapped.

...

It took a while to get to the destination through lightspeed. The team was changed into First Order outfits they saw. Everyone was wearing a stormtrooper outfit since all of them were wanted.

"Man, feels just like yesterday when I was wearing this smelly armor," Finn said.

"First time I'm wearing it! How do you see a kriffing thing in this stupid helmet?!" Brenna complained.

"Maybe because you are a little shorter," Finn said.

"Did you just assume my height?!" Brenna yelled.

"Okay okay! Stop bickering!" Rey ordered. She dropped out of lightspeed and headed to the planet.

"This planet looks familiar," Jyn remarked, "Hold on! That's Eadu!"

"What planet is that?" Poe asked.

"It was a planet I went on during my mission! We had a huge battle there. Even Darth Vader was there," Jyn explained, shivering at the mention of Darth Vader.

Rey landed the ship on what looked like a base. Once they landed, they walked into the base. The whole thing brought back memories to Jyn. Ones that she didn't even want to think about.

They walked through the hallways. Then they went into an elevator. One of the floors said, "Snoke's Chambers". They clicked the button and went up.

"God, I'm nervous!" Rey said.

"Don't worry! Snoke is a total geyser. You can take him down. You know that scar on his head?" Jyn said.

"No."

"Well, he does. Luke gave it to him. Too bad it didn't kill him," Jyn said.

Then the elevator door opened. Right in front of them was Snoke's chambers. They snuck inside the room. Snoke was there with a hidden figure. Snoke was very tall, like 7 feet tall. The hooded figure was kneeling so it was hard to tell how tall he was.

Snoke was speaking to the figure. The team couldn't make out what was said though.

"What is he saying?" Poe whispered.

"Its also hard to hear in these too!" Brenna complained.

Suddenly, Snoke's head snapped up. He seemed to know that they were there! He sent the figure to them!

"Quick! Look like you're guarding it!" Rey ordered.

The group stood by the wall a few feet away from each other. They had their blasters out in front like they were guarding the room. When the figure came to look, it revealed his face. Brenna's eyes widened at the sight of his face.

Then the man turned around and went back to Snoke. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then Brenna started to speak.

"I know who that guy is!"

* * *

 _A/N: Brenna knows who the Sith is! Oh my god!_

 _So, next chapter, the Sith will be revealed! If any of you have a guess, tell me in a review. Whoever gets it right gets a sneak peak of the chapter after the next one!_

 _Also, I posted a poll on my bio. It's about whether or not I should make another sequel of Episode 9 after I'm done with this. Please check it out! I'd like to know your opinion on the subject!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: Big Escape

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _So, I saw Rogue One recently. I loved it a lot! Jyn was a badass and so was Darth Vader. K-2SO was hilarious! But, it was sad too. To those of you who have seen it, you know what I mean._

 _Spoilers now! Skip if you haven't seen the movie yet!_

 _SkyRogue has been shot down officially. *starts sobbing into pillow*_

 _Nevertheless, I'm still continuing this series as to what it would be like if SkyRogue existed. I will always be a SkyRogue shipper no matter what._

 _But there still is a chance that Rey is a Skywalker! Maybe Mara Jade is the mom? Who knows?_

 _I'm done blabbing on now. Here's the chapter!_

* * *

"I know who that is!" Brenna whispered.

"Who?" Finn asked.

Before Brenna could respond, however, the elevator door opened. It was the Knights of Ren! They were heading into the room!

"Oh kriff," Jyn muttered.

Luckily, the Knights walked past them and into the room. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's get out of here!" Rey said. They ran into the elevator and went down.

"Can you tell us now who the Sith is?" Poe asked.

"Okay! It was-" Brenna got cut off when the door opened. A bunch of Stormtroopers were there and walked into the elevator. Now Brenna wasn't able to talk!

They waited in the elevator for a while. Then the door opened and the Stormtroopers left. Then the door closed and the elevator began moving.

"Thank goodness!" Jyn said.

Then the door opened in the hangar. The team headed towards the shuttle they came in. Then they took off back to the Resistance.

...

Once the shuttle was in hyperspace, everyone sat in the main hold. They took off their disguises and then Brenna spoke up.

"So you want to know who it is?" She asked.

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

"Let's hope there's not another interruption," Jyn muttered.

Then there was a beeping from the console. Everyone groaned. A third interruption! They really wanted to know!

Rey checked out the console. "We are being tracked!" She exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?!" Poe yelled.

"There's a tracking device on us! A First Order ship is following us!" Rey informed them.

"Aw shit!" Brenna said.

Rey dropped them out of lightspeed. Then she started doing loops and all kinds of tricks. But the First Order ship was still behind them.

"We need to get that tracking device off of us!" Finn said.

"Don't worry! I have an idea!" Rey said.

She stopped the ship in mid-air. Then the First Order ship flew right on top of them! Its wing hit off the tracking device. Then Rey used the guns to shoot the device. Then she jumped to lightspeed.

"That was so cool!" Brenna exclaimed.

"I'm very proud of you!" Jyn said.

...

They finally made it back to the base. Leia and Luke were waiting for them. When the team exited the ship, Leia immediately spoke.

"You're back! Did you find out who it was?" She asked.

"We did! Well, only Brenna knows," Finn said.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Luke asked.

"We got interrupted a bunch of times. We may be having visitors later," Brenna explained.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. The First Order could be on their way even though the tracking device was down.

"Well, Lets go to the main hangar. We'll explain in there," Rey said.

The group walked into the main hangar. Every member in the Resistance was there. Leia got everyone to be quiet.

"Our spy team is back. Commander Brenna Rini knows who it is. Commander, if you would," Leia said.

Brenna walked up to the center. "Thank you Leia. Now, this Sith used to be a Jedi Knight in the Academy. I don't know what happened to him, but he's a Sith now," Brenna said.

"But who was it?" Admiral Statura asked.

Brenna took a deep breath.

* * *

 _A/N: Who is it?! Oh my god!_

 _So, actually, the person was in Luke's Jedi Academy. He's in Rebel Love. If you have a guess, tell me in a review._

 _By the way, I am going to be writing two surprise stories after I'm done with this story and my Stranger Things story. Both are Rogue One stories!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Family Time

_A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack!_

 _So a few of you guessed who the Sith is. I will reveal who got it right this chapter! Next chapter is the last one! Sadness!_

 _But in good news, I'm going to do a sequel to it! Basically an Episode Nine of the sorts. Not that we know anything about it since eight isn't out yet. I'll just go with the flow!_

 _Also, I'll be doing some Rogue One stuff! Go me!_

 _I'm done wasting your time now. On with the chapter!_

* * *

Brenna took a deep breath. She was a little nervous about everyone's reactions. She gazed over at Luke, who nodded at her.

She took another deep breath, but no words came out. She hated it when this happens. Everyone was starting to get impatient.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" one person shouted.

Brenna rolled her eyes. "It was Paul McCormick, okay?!"

Everyone gasped in shock. Paul McCormick?! Wasn't he dead?! Luke was even more shocked. Rey was confused since she never knew Paul

"Who is this Paul McCormick?" Rey asked.

"He was one of my students. We all thought he died in the massacre!" Luke explained.

"But, if he's dead, then how is he the Sith Lord?" Jyn asked.

"I know how," Kylo said.

Everyone turned to look at him. They all gave him looks since he was Kylo Ren. He was a man not to be trusted.

"How?" Leia asked.

"I never killed him. I was led to believe that my Knights killed him. Of course, they didn't and he's now the Sith Lord I've never heard of," Kylo explained.

"Eh, not enough backstory," Brenna remarked.

Then everyone noticed that Luke left the room. Rey and Jyn were the first ones to notice. "Where'd father go?" Rey asked.

Everyone looked up at Rey. They looked around the room to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. Then Rey and Jyn snuck out of the room to find Luke.

...

"Luke?"

"Father?"

Rey and Jyn were searching for Luke through the whole base. He was no where to be found. Jyn was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Ugh! Where is he?! Why does he like doing this to us?!" she said, frustrated.

Rey became curious. "He's done this before?" She asked.

"From what Han and Leia say, yes," Jyn answered.

Rey shook her head and continued to look. She finally found her father sitting on a log near the water. She called over her mother and they walked over to where Luke was sitting.

"Luke?" Jyn called out.

Luke turned in their direction. He gave them sad looks and turned back around. Rey and Jyn sat by him. Jyn put an arm around his shoulder and Rey held his mechanical hand.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Jyn asked.

Luke sighed heavily. "Everything. First Ben and now Paul! I'm the worst Jedi ever," he said sadly.

Jyn shook her head. "You're not the worst Jedi ever. You're the best! It wasn't your fault that Ben and Paul turned. Ben turned because he was manipulated against us by Snoke. I don't know how Paul turned, but we will find out how," she reassured.

Rey nodded. "It's true Father. We've only known each other for a few days, but I do know that you are the greatest Jedi ever. We'll figure out this mystery. You can't just immediantly put the blame on yourself," she said.

Luke looked down on the ground. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

Jyn rubbed her husband's back. "There's no need to be sorry. It's perfectly normal," she reassured.

Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rey hugged her parents tightly and they hugged back. Then the three stood up. Right as Jyn started walking, Luke pushed her into the water!

Rey and Luke laughed and Jyn was furious. "What the hell?!" She yelled.

Then Luke jumped into the water. The couple splashed each other and laughed. Rey wanted to join them, but she couldn't swim. So she just watched them and laughed.

Then Finn showed up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"That," Rey said, pointing at her parents.

Finn looked at them started laughing too. It was really funny! "Why don't you go in?" He asked.

Rey hesitated. "Uh. I kind of can't," she said.

"Why not?"

"I can't swim."

Finn smiled. "You can learn now. Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

Rey hesitated a little bit. Then she took his hand and Finn guided her into the water. Rey flinched when she entered the water since it was cold. She freaked out a little bit when she was fully in the water.

"Try some strokes. Put your head in the water and paddle and kick like this," Finn said, giving her an example.

Rey nodded and began to do the same thing. She struggled a little bit at first, but then she started to get the hang of it. A few minutes later, she was doing it!

"Good job!" Finn said, clapping. Luke and Jyn noticed this and they clapped too.

Rey stopped swimming and smiled at them. "This is a lot of fun!" She exclaimed.

Finn taught her a lot of other stuff in the water. Rey was enjoying swimming and water. She missed out on a lot when she was on Jakku.

...Although the fun will be ruined very soon.

* * *

 _A/N: Cliffhanger alert! Cliffhanger alert!_

 _So, the Sith is Paul McCormick! What happened to him? Wasn't he dead? Oh my god there's so much mystery!_

 _I dare you guys to guess!_

 _Trouble is coming for the Resistance next chapter. Long chapter since it's the last one. Sadness, but it's going to be good!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: A Huge Battle

_A/N: Sup ya'll!_

 _Last chapter of Family Love! Sadness! But at least I'm doing a sequel to it, but it's going to be the last one, I'll most likely be doing a lot of SkyRogue stuff since I still ship it._

 _Also, last day of school for me today! Yeah, I got a full week of school before break. School is full of shit._

 _Anyways, I'll hopefully be posting a lot of chapters to Even Stranger Things, Daughter of a Werewolf, Life at the Skywalker's, and my new projects! The sequel to this may take a while since I'm not sure where it'll be going yet. I don't even know what to call it! If you guys have any suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them!_

 _I'm done blabbing on now. Here's the last chapter!_

* * *

A hooded figure walked into a small room. He knelt down on a pad and a hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared. The hooded figure lowered his hood to reveal his face. It was the face of the fallen Paul McCormick.

"Darth Caedus. Why have you summoned me?" Snoke asked.

"We have traced where the Resistance base is. We are in our way to destroy them," Caedus reported.

"Good. Now we can finally win this war. And Kylo Ren shall pay for turning against us," Snoke declared. "We can also kill Skywalker and manipulate his daughter."

"What about his wife? I know she was with them when they came here," Caedus asked.

"We can do other things to her," Snoke responded.

Caedus nodded and the transmission got cut off. He looked out the window and they had just reached D'Qar. He smiled slyly.

The Resistance will fall.

...

Rey, Luke, Jyn, and Finn were drying off after their swim. They had been in the water for a few hours and were just getting out.

Rey was really happy about the swim. It was her first family moment with her two parents other than the reunion. She was glad she knew how to swim now.

"That was a lot of fun!" She said happily.

"Yeah it was! Still wish you didn't push me in though," Jyn said, glaring at Luke.

Luke chuckled. "I thought it'd be funny," he said.

Jyn shook her head. "You are very lucky you shaved that beard off. Because I would pull it really hard!" She said.

Rey and Finn laughed. Luke gave Jyn a look. "You are still the same Jyn I love," he said.

Jyn smiled and the two kissed. Rey and Finn watched awkwardly. Then Jyn and Luke remembered they weren't alone and gave looks at their daughter and her boyfriend. They smiled innocently.

Then Leia, Brenna, and Poe came up to the group. The three of them looked very worried about something. They also were confused as to why the four of them were wet.

"Why are you wet?" Brenna asked.

"We were swimming in the water," Finn explained.

"Well now is not the time to swim or have fun," Poe said.

The four exchanged confused glances. Why can't they have fun? Was there more duty?

"The First Order is on their way here now. They are planning their next attack," Leia said.

"Oh no," Rey said.

Luke seemed to be lost in thought. "I can sense Paul there. He's coming here," he said.

Jyn rubbed his back in sympathy. Luke gave her a glance as they turned back to look at the General. They were very worried.

"What do we do?" Rey asked.

"We fight."

...

Many Star Destroyers were above the planet of the Resistance base. They sent out a lot of troop transports and TIE Fighters. Even a black shuttle came out of the biggest Star Destroyer.

When the Resistance base saw the ships, they sounded the alarm. Everyone ran into their fight positions.

"Let's try not to get killed guys!" Brenna said.

"Oh yeah, great pep talk!" One of the soldiers said.

Brenna rolled her eyes and she got her blaster-saber ready. The transports landed right in front of the soldiers. Then the Stormtroopers burst out of the transports and started shooting at the soldiers.

Lasers were everywhere. Laser from blasters and lightsabers were everywhere. Lots of Resistance soldiers were killed and only a few Stormtroopers were killed.

Then the Knights of Ren showed up. Rey, Luke, and Brenna fought the Knights. Lightsabers flew everywhere during the fights.

"The Resistance is finished! You can join us instead!" One of the Knights told Brenna.

Brenna glared at the Knight. "No, sorry! Once a Resistance member, always a Resistance member!" She declared. Then she sliced and diced the Knight. She smirked at his bloody remains and went to fight another Knight.

Luke dominated most of the Knights. Since he had no more Knights to fight, he went to help Jyn fight some troops.

"You know that I can handle myself, right?" Jyn said.

"I know that. I'm just helping a little. Now I know where Rey gets it from," Luke remarked.

Jyn smirked. "She sure did!" She said, whacking a Stormtrooper in the face with her baton. Then she shot him in the stomach twice.

"That's my wife!" Luke remarked. Jyn grinned at her husband.

Rey was fighting the new leader, Cord Ren. But she was struggling against the Knight because Cord Ren had a double bladed lightsaber. This confused Rey because she fought people with her staff with the same moves.

"Give up! You are losing. Why don't you join us? You'll be more powerful than ever imagined!" Cord Ren said.

Rey glared fiercely at the Knight. "I'd rather die than join you!" She declared.

Cord Ren smirked at Rey. "That can be arranged," she said. She made Rey drop her lightsaber and pushed her to the ground with the Force. Rey tried to use the Force to grab her saber, but it wasn't working. She closed her eyes as the red saber came down to her chest. But it never came.

Rey opened her eyes and what she saw brought a huge shock.

Kylo Ren blocked Cord Ren's lightsaber with Rey's! He fended off the Knight and then cut her in half. When he turned back to Rey, he saw her eyes wide with shock.

"Thanks!" She gasped.

"Don't mention it," Kylo said, holding out his hand. Rey took it and he lifted her up. Then he handed her the saber and got out his own, new one.

"You built a new lightsaber?" She asked.

"Yeah. My old one was crap," he explained.

Rey nodded in agreement and reignited her saber. Kylo ignited his, revealing it to be blue. Then they went into action.

After a few more minutes of battle, the black shuttle landed right in the middle of the battle. Kylo recognized it as his private shuttle.

The shuttle's ramp lowered and out came the hooded figure. He ignited his blood red lightsaber and lowered his hood. Everyone looked at the Sith in shock.

"Paul McCormick," Luke whispered.

"It's Darth Caedus now," Caedus said.

Brenna walked up to Caedus, but not too close. She didn't want to get sliced and diced today. "Paul, you know that I don't get along with you that well, but I do care about you. Just come back to the light side and make life easier for all of us!" She begged.

Caedus shook his head. "No. The dark side is where I belong," he said.

The remaining soldiers shot at the Sith. He stopped all the blaster shots and sent them back, hitting all the soldiers. The very few ones surviving ran away to hide. Rey, Luke, Kylo, and Brenna ignited their lightsabers and fought Caedus. Everyone else shot at the Stormtroopers.

Caedus was too powerful for the four Jedi. He shoved Brenna and Kylo aside. The only two Jedi left in the fight was Luke and Rey.

Unfortunately, he restrained Luke and almost killed him. But Jyn whacked the lightsaber out of Caedus' hand with her baton. Then she grabbed Luke's hand and led him away.

Now Rey was the only one left. She was struggling though due to Caedus' power.

"So you are the daughter of Skywalker. Your power shouldn't be wasted by using it as a Jedi. I can train you to become a Sith. You can be more powerful than ever imagined!" Caedus offered.

Rey shook her head. "Never! I will stick with my family no matter what happens!" She declared.

Caedus glared at Rey. Then he used his lightsaber and cut off Rey's right hand, disarming her!

"You will become a Sith under my tutelage, daughter of Skywalker. Just you wait and see," he declared. Then he called off the troops and they went into their ships. Then they flew off, away from the planet.

Luke and Jyn ran to where Rey lay in pain. Everyone else carried off the bodies of all the fallen troops and soldiers.

"Well that was intense!" Brenna said.

"This war isn't over yet. We've still got a long way to go," Leia said.

Jyn and Luke helped Rey up. Rey held onto the stump on her arm. She was in a lot of pain. Now she knew how her father felt when he got his hand cut off.

"We'll have to give you a prosthetic hand," Luke said.

"Does it hurt getting one on?" Rey asked.

"No. It is really easy to get on," Luke reassured.

Rey nodded and kept on rubbing the stump. It was starting to hurt a little less than before.

"We need to get Paul back on our side," she declared.

But how would it be done?

The First Order was getting more powerful every second.

They would figure it out...

As a family.

* * *

 _A/N: The end! But not really, since theres a sequel and all._

 _What'd you guys think?_

 _So the war just got bigger. What the hell is going to happen?! Don't ask me! I don't have the story planned out!_

 _I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and I'll see you soon!_


End file.
